Kakarot181
Why do you support the team that you do? - My dad was a huge fan of the Blackhawks prior to "Dollar" Bill Wirtz screwing things up, and I listened to him bitch about the team for years growing up. In spite of that, we still went to a handful of games under the old regime. Once they actually started airing games on TV however, I really started paying a lot more attention to the team, considering that it was pretty much impossible to do so beforehand in Central Illinois (where I used to live). Is hockey your favorite sport? - No, I have to give a slight edge to baseball and football, though the Blackhawks are my second favorite team behind only the Chicago Cubs. Also, hockey's by far my favorite sport to watch live. Who is your favorite group of fans at the NHL Board (aside from your own)? - Uh.... I'll have to get back to you on that. I don't really notice other teams' fanbases unless they're really annoying. How often do you go to hockey games? What teams? - As often as possible. I've been to probably a little more than two dozen Blackhawks games, with about half of them being in the last three or so years that I've lived up in Chicagoland as I've been trying to go to at least three or four games a season. My main team growing up was the University of Illinois club hockey team, who play about ten minutes from where I grew up. I can honestly say that I've probably been to about two hundred Fighting Illini hockey games throughout my life, especially as there were a couple of seasons where I didn't miss a single home game. Since I went out of town for college though, and especially now that I live in Chicagoland, I unfortunately only get to go to a game or two of theirs a year now. Beyond that, I also have been to a few Chicago Wolves AHL games and am planning on going to a bunch of Chicago Express ECHL games when they open up for the 2011-12 season. I've also gone to various other games at a number of different levels, such as the Indiana Ice of the USHL, but those are the main ones. Who is your favorite all time player? - Definitely Jonathan Toews. He's my favorite athlete in any sport right now. What is the best game you've attended in person? - I went to the Blackhawks/Flames game early in the 2009-10 season which saw the Hawks come back from 5-0 deficit in the first period to win 6-5 in overtime. It was by far the most epic and energetic sporting event of my life, and it was at that game when I knew that what would become our Stanley Cup season really was going to be a special year. Where do you see your team 5 years from now? - I really don't know.... obviously, we can sadly expect a big of a hit during the upcoming offseason due to cap issues, but I still think we have a great core locked down for a bit longer and will definitely resign Toews and Kane when the time comes. In other words, I think we'll still be a quality team and playoff contenders, but the 2009-10 Stanley Cup year will probably be the best team we have had for a long, long time. Very confident that we still have the talent for deep playoff runs, and who knows what'll happen once you get in? What interests do you have outside of watching your favourite NHL team? - Watching football, baseball, and college hoops, reading, writing short stories, playing videogames, hanging out with friends, and generally being lazy. What is your career, or what do you wish to make your career? - I have a history degree and have previously worked in politics and government at various levels. My ideal would be to either work at the federal level, in one of the executive departments, at policy planning or on the local level, as in a village, township, or county, where the real leg work gets done. What other plans do you have for your life? - Heh, still working on that. I'll get back to you once I have an actual, definitive lifeplan. Category:NHL Board Users Category:Fans of the Chicago Blackhawks Category:American Users Category:People who aren't virgins